lmeswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pateesa the Hutt
The Story of Pateesa "I've Made a livin outa knowin when to get gone, The trick is to gettin gone before everyone else around you realizes they don't want ya around no more" -Pateesa My name is Pateesa in my language it means "friend" but all my Friends Call me Old Pat......This is my story. I aint ever really been much of very good Hutt, don't like business and don't really care so much for surroundin myself with a bunch of sentients. while all the other hutts was worried about making credits, I was Dreaming about bein behind the controls of a Eopie Starfighter. While other hutts was scheming and trying to gain power i was working on plans to enhance the speed of the Ootmian Fighter-Bomber. My Kajidic was never very happy with me, they wanted me to be more involved in the family business and got quite angry with me when I never could live up to their standards. I know what happens to hutts that don't care so much for making credits especially in my Kajidic and being full of dreams of high speed flight and space battles I made the decision to get gone and there was no question in my excited Hutt mind where to go. late at night after the parties, fights and killing I took a small pack and left my Kajidic. after soliciting transport on a few trader ships I found myself in line at the recruitment building of the Hutt Fleet. Our Quarters were tight, and the food was horrible but the Hutt fleet wasn't about to spare an extra credit just for the comfort a few pilots but i didn't much care, for the first time in my life i was on the path to livin the life id always dreamed of, and I could not wait to get behind the controls. I didn't sleep at all that night, my mind was racing with excitement and anticipation and even before the suns began to rise our fleet commanders were in the quarters yelling and slammin their tails against everyones bunks. "Get up you Pathetic fools, what do you think this is a luxury Barge? " I was up at the end of my bunk and standing at attention before all the others, my hearts pumping so hard i could barely contain my excitement. we trained and trained and trained and then when we were so tired and hungry we could not even stand the thought of a cockpit we trained some more. it seemed i was a natural behind the controls and that did not go unnoticed by the commanders. I was made Squad leader of the 7th Division Interceptor.I got my very own Murishani Interceptor and 8 pilots under my temporary command. We got our own Quarters, Bigger , more space and better food, we thought we were in paradise. I was Determined to excel at ever challenge and to make the 7th Division the best division the Hutt Fleet Academy had ever seen, it was my destiny and i was going to take it no matter what the cost. We Graduated top of the Academy and the 7th Division become something of a legend in the Academy. future generations of the pilots would talk about the 7th as the squad to beat. We held all the records and set the new standard. After Graduation I was assigned to the 130th of the Hutt Fleet the new Lead pilot. Not exactly the most prestigious of Units, the 130th were the pilots that were out casted from other units for either behavior problems or because they just couldn't hack it. I was excited to have my own command and right out of the academy it meant that the Hutt Fleet had their eye on me and i was headed in a good direction but this group was not going to be easy to straighten out and i knew it. after months of working with the group i found that they were not such a group of loosers after all. they just needed a reason to come together and be the best pilots the hutt Fleet had at their disposal. as we trained, Fought and grew as a Team the Fleet began to give 130th better patrols and more responsibility. the 130ths Reputation began to grow and I knew we were ready for real assignment and battle. there was rumor of a new war and a battle that would take place on Ruusan soon, History was about to be made on Ruusan and I wanted to be part of it. I waited for the Orders to come to send the 130th into Battlebut the Orders never came. Going through the appropriate chain of Command I petitioned for the Hutt Grand Council to enter the battle and assist Ruusan by sending the Htutt Fleet.The Hutt Grand council Ruled Against Entering the Battle on the grounds that they had business on both sides and did not see an opportunity to here to make good business and therefor would not enter into the battle for either side. I was Devastated by the news, I had an itch for Battle and I wanted to be part of History. I pleaded again with my commanders but it was no use the Hutts had made their decision and the Hutt Fleet would obey. that night after mess i said goodbye to the 130th and after lights out i slipped out and left Leaving the Hutt Fleet behind me. I was headed for Glory I could taste battle on my tongue and feel it flowing in my veins. I boarded my Eopie Starfighter and with a counterfeit set of orders to get off the planet i set out for Ruusan {C}Ruusan was not what I expected and the People i found there reminded me of the Tyia Monks so i stayed clear of em as much as i could. I didn't want no part of whatever faith they were sellin. Finding the The Galactic Republic wasn't hard at all. they were all over the place and against the Threat they faced and all the loses they were suffering they were more than happy to accept a Rouge Hutt with my skills as a fighter pilot into their ranks even if it wasn't heard of before. As an Ensign i was at the bottom of the Chain of command but i was ok with that. The Galactic Republic fitted a BTL-B Y-wing starfighter for me so i could fit in it and be able to maneuverer in battle and that is exactly what i did. my dreams of Battle were finally realized and battle after battle was fought some won some lost. I had made many friends and now in the reality of battle i was loosing many friends. We were fighting against the Sith Forces, Id never seen anything like them nor had i ever encountered anything like them. It was almost as if they had some kind of superior super reflexes, They fought with a deadly force that Id never thought possible. the battle was still raging on yet help was needed in other systems my Squad or what was left of it was ordered to meet up with the other squads at Balmorra. we fought on from system to system where ever the fight went we followed. Alderaan to Tython and even Coruscant leaving our lost brothers and sisters in the wake of battle. There was no time to mourn the Dead we just fought and when we couldn't fight we ran. Honor, Duty, Defense of the RepublicThis was our creed and the air we breathed, the food we ate and we were good at it very good at it . on and on we fought until after an unfortunate series of events we lost contact with republic, I was separated from the rest of my squad ,low on fuel and being chased by the sith I had one shot for survival and that was back into the very system I had run away from so many years ago. I Ditched my Y wing in the outskirts of Nar Shaddaa, I knew the inhabitants of this area would strip the ship quickly and nothing would be left for identification. I lost my uniform and diapered as best I could. the fighters following me could not have known i was hutt so this was my best chance of survival, Blend in and disappear. I lay low for days i even thought of contacting my family at one point but then decided against that, The Republic would come for me soon all i had to do was wait, Rescue was inevitable. The Days Turned to weeks and news of the the Sith Victory was all over the Holonet. I had to face the fact that the Republic was not coming for me, i was another pilot and they would not... could not waste man power to try and Rescue me when they did not even know if there were any survivors. I was Alone and if i did not think fast id be quickly running out of credits too. I was growing fond of the people that frequented this moon, I heard stories in the Cantina, Great stories of smugglers who out run the republic and the sith, Daring escapes and brave battles. these men lived outside any law and operated for their own selves no one telling them what to do or ordering them around. everyday they put their selves out there for themselves and not for any political agenda. There was a certain sense of brotherhood among these people. I had enough Credits to get a good ship and start my own smuggling, I knew this galaxy blind. Go back to the Republic and keep fighting, watch more of my friends die and loose my mind even further in a war i was sure we could not win or go into business for myself leave this life behind. I sat there in the Cantina tossing down the last of my drink and watching and listening to the others when i made my decision. Id seen him around allot over the last few weeks, watched him come and go I even knew his favorite drink. I also knew that he was without a ship and that he was looking for work. I recognized the type of armor he wore. Growing up my family dealt with his kind on a daily basis and so i had a good idea how to deal with them myself. He was a mandalorian and I figured he was my key to getting started in the smuggling business. I waited for him that day in the under city cantina where i had found myself every day for the last few weeks.when he came in and took his usual seat off the side of the main bar I made my move. his name was Se mot'ti and after a few drinks he and i had come to an arrangement.Se mot'ti would teach me what i wanted to know and help me establish some contacts if id get him home to see his family and pay him a decent amount of credits weekly. the Credit amount was a bit high but i was no fool, I new there were lots of credits to be made out there and Se mot'ti knew that if we did not get good jobs he would not get money either so i was willing to bet he would make sure we got the good work. I purchased a KR-TB "Doomtreader and Se mot'ti and i began working on the modifications.Manuverablity , stealth and Armor along with upgraded Fire power were our goals. After paying for the Ship, modifcations and giving Se mot'ti his first pay i had just about depleted my saves.....it was time to work. She was a beautiful Ship and quickly i feel in love. our first job was a simple weapons smuggle from Nar Shaddaa to drop off point near inner rim most likly for small milita style groups aiding in the war but i did not care i made it my rule to never ask questions about what my freight would be used for just collect the credits and move on. We began taking many jobs after that and Se mot'ti taught me every trick in and out of the book but nothing could make up for the natural instinct he said i had. Se mot'ti and I found that we are quite the team, Running cargo from every corner of the galaxy. The Credits were poring in and we even enjoying each others company, imagine that a Hutt and a Mandalorian working side by side and enjoying it. you learn allot about a person when you work that close with them for that long. Se mot'ti told me all about his family back on Mandalor and his journey through the Galaxy. the mandalorians are very honorable people and Se mot'ti was just that, honorable to a fault. we had been on the job for about 4 months before we made our way to mandalor to pay a much deserved Vist to Se'mot'ti's family. The mandalorians were a bit put off by me a first but Se mot'ti seemed to be able to calm them and it didn't take long before I fell in love with the mandalorian world and the mandalorians. their way of life was exciting and honorable and i found myself quickly addicted to the food and drink of the mandalorians. i was so consumed into the mandalorian culture and way of life that I almost forgot about work I hunted, cooked, drank and did battle with the mandalorians and for the first time in my whole life i felt a sense of being home. after spending a couple months on Mandalor Se'mot'ti and I left for the outer rim worlds where a few large accounts we had acquired we returned to mandalor regularly after that, back and forth we went, running spice, weapons and anything we could and then back to Mandalor for a few months, This went on for years until one day Se mot'ti was called home to fight for his Aliit and I followed. the battle was Brutal and bloody but thats a whole nother story. I lost my friend in that battle, it wasn't like all the other friends ld lost in other battles with the republic Se'mot'ti was a true friend someone that i confided all my secret thought to and who confided in me. we shared life and his culture had adopted me. once again was alone, Just an old Hutt Smuggler with some talent to fly, and a good ship so i left mandalor and headed out into the galaxy closing that chapter of my life. I was Tired and lookin for a place to set up shop and follow another dream. Tatooine aint the kinda pace most people tend to call home but it held a certain charm in my heart and had always been a place i felt comfortable. Many Times id stop of on the sandy planet to pick up and deliver smuggling runs, it was the perfect place for a hutt like me who wanted to keep outa site and still get the job done. This time though was different i wasn't here to make a quick flip and run to the next job i was here to stay. I had a dream and I felt it was only right to go ahead and follow it, I figured the Galaxy wasn't gonna be kickin up no dust over an old smuggler like myself so Tatooine was a perfect place to retire. I wanted to set up a little store, some kinda tradin post and just live out the rest of my days. Now i know what yer sayin... why in all the starts in the universe would you want to spend the rest of yer days on Tatooine. Well ......you want to hear a story? it all started ....oh ... id say about 20 years ago. I had a job to run quite a large shipment from the planet Darlyn Boda all the way to Null. the manifest i was carryin said i was haulin a modest load of food and drink to supply minors but what was really carryin was the entrails of toccats.Now i had no idea why they wanted to keep it all secret what i was carryin but hey I don't ask questions when im getting paid. Id heard rumor that the entrails if worn or touched would give a prophetic reading to the person touching them but then i never really believe in any of the stories of magic and powers that were told through out the galaxy.... at that time. Everything went according to plan we had no issues getting the load Delivered. A Group of Darkly dressed people came aboard and took the load while we got paid and then we were on our way. It wasn't until much later that I found it.... a lone package that had been left behind by accident I guessed. No one had made any fuss about it bein missing so i figured no one really cared. I was a Curious hutt back then so... i opened the package i reached in and grabbed the Entrails.... Now I wont tell you everything that happed after that but i will tell you this I saw the future, weather it was mine or not did not matter to me. I felt like i was in that trance state for hours but when i came to it has only be a few moments and I always knew from that time on that one day id retire to Tatooine and don't ask me why cuz I wont tell that is a secret I'll take to my large hutt grave. I'll tell ya.. i like to keep them Entrails around and use em from time to time. sometimes you get a great vision and other just a foggy dream and i've been known to do readings for local folk but thats a whole nother story. so there i was on tatooine, Id found a new little settlement named Eisly it seemed perfect so i took what i had bought a little spot out in the dunes set up a Junk Traders Merchants store and shop for fixin everything from medium sized freighter ships to small worker droids.....I found a little cantina that i liked made a few friends and just laid low out on the sandy planet. what more coulda old hutt like me want? Here i am and here I stay just livin out the rest of my days...... so i guess now you know all there is to know about this old hutt.....not what you though huh? well i guess that makes since. I never was much of a Hutt .